Et puis après
by Bonesfanz
Summary: Cette histoire prend place la nuit qui suit les sectionnaux.


Et puis après...

**Cette fanfic prend place la nuit qui suit les sectionaux. **

La route vers l'école après les sectionaux était vraiment tranquille. C'était parce que Rachel n'était pas dans l'autobus.

Elle était tranquillement assise sur le siège passager de la voiture de Mr. Schuster, avec un tout aussi silencieux Finn qui les reconduisait. Il suivait le bus et elle voyait le reste du glee club célébrer. Elle voyait Mercedes mener le groupe en chantant probablement une de ses chansons à voix, Tina, Kurt, Brittany, Santana, Mike et Matt étaient debout devant leur banc chantant et dansant. Artie était dans sa chaise et chantait tout autant. Quinn et Puck étaient simplement assis parlant de tout et de rien. Elle voyait aussi le trophée qu'ils venaient tout juste de gagner.

Elle savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment s'humeur à célébrer. Elle savait aussi qu'il était content qu'ils aient gagnés. Elle le voyait au léger sourire qu'il avait aux lèvres pendant qu'il conduisait. Il lui avait donné un énorme câlin quand ils avaient annoncé que New Directions était les grands gagnant, et semblait généralement énervé lorsqu'ils leur avaient remis le trophée. Mais, elle savait que sur ce point il était heureux, mais qu'il y avait autre chose qui le tourmentait.

''Tu as vraiment bien fait Finn.'' prononça Rachel doucement. Il la regarda. '' Je veux dire que tu as vraiment bien fait de venir ce soir. Tu sais tout le truc 'je viens vous sauver' et aussi ta performance était parfaite'' dit-elle avec un sourire. Il la regarda encore.

'' J'ai le don pour faire ça non? Vous sauvez?'' demanda-t-il avec ce petit sourire qu'elle aimait tant. Elle soupira de soulagement. La glace était brisée.

''Toi aussi tu as bien fait Rach.'' dit-il. '' Tu as aussi très bien performé, comme toujours!'' Les joues de Rachel tournèrent légèrement au rose.

''Merci!''

Ils retombèrent dans le silence, en entendant seulement la radio. Elle pencha la tête et commença à jouer avec le cordon de son top. Avant qu'ils ne partent, ils s'étaient changer avec quelque chose de plus confortable. Rachel avait choisi un de ses chandails et une petite jupe comme à son habitude et portait ses ballerines noirs qu'elle portait durant le spectacle. Finn lui aussi s'était changé pour mettre un chandail blanc et une paire de jeans. Elle regarda par la fenêtre les arbres et les buissons qui passaient. Elle entendue d'un coup une chanson qu'elle reconnue immédiatement à la radio:

_You can't always get what you want. you can't always get what you want, you can't always get what you want, and if you try sometime, you'll find, you get what you need..._

Quand le refrain de la chanson commença, elle tapa du pied au rythme de la musique, souriant au fait qu'ils venaient tout juste de chanter cette chanson, l'une des chansons qui leur avait fait gagner les sectionaux. Elle savait la chanson, connaissait les paroles et elle savait exactement pourquoi Finn avait choisi cette chanson. Elle entendit un léger sifflement venant du conducteur assis à ses côtés. Elle se tourna et vit que Finn aussi chantait. Elle monta le volume pendant que le couplet continuait, le faisant d'un coup lui aussi chanter plus fort. Elle commença à faire quelques mouvements de la chorégraphie qu'elle avait apprit 1 heure plus tôt. Elle se retourna pour le regarder et vit qu'il chantait encore plus fort en suivant le rythme de la chanson. La chanson finie, ils éclatèrent de rire sur ce qui venait de se passer. Elle descendit un peu le volume de la radio.

''Ça c'était bien!'' dit Finn avec un sourire.

''Ouais!'' dit Rachel en lui redonnant son sourire.

''Alors'' commença Finn. '' Je connais les détails en généraux, mais raconte moi qu'est-il arrivé aujourd'hui?''

''OK!'' dit Rachel avant de commencer avant d'entrer dans les détails de la journée.

Ils continuèrent jusqu'à être à 15 minutes de l'école.

''Hey Rach'' dit Finn.

''Oui Finn?''

''À quelle heure tes pères t'attendent-ils?'' demanda-t-il.

''Et bien j'ai un couvre-feu pour 1 heure. Ils savent que nous allons probablement célébrer. Pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes?'' demanda Rachel. Finn lui répondit seulement avec un sourire pendant qu'il tournait dans le sens inverse de l'autobus.

''Finn, où est-ce que tu vas?'' demanda Rachel, regardant le bus s'éloigner.

''Tu as un peu d'argent, non?''

''Oui...Finn de quoi...''

''Rach regarde devant toi!''

Rachel regarda devant elle et pu voir les néons géants du bowling. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Finn.

''Veux-tu jouer?''

''Définitivement oui!'' dit-elle avec un sourire aussi brillant que les néons.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bowling, ils remarquèrent les spot light et la machine à fumée.

''Nice! Cosmique bowling!''

''Cosmique bowling?'' demanda Rachel avec confusion.

'' Pas de soucis. C'est juste du bowling avec de la musique forte, des lumières qui flashent et de la fumée! Tu vas voir c'est super!'' dit-il la regardant.

''Okay. Allons-y!'' dit-elle pendant qu'il demandait des souliers.

Elle se retourna vers lui et ri en voyant que son chandail et ses souliers brillaient.

''Ouais je sais! C'est drôle non?'

''Si!'' continua-t-elle toujours en riant.

''Bon maintenant allons-y!'' dit-il en la prenant pas le bras et que ses joues tournaient aux rouges.

Deux heures plus tard, ils sortirent du bowling bras dessus bras dessous. Les deux avaient eu trois belles parties. Avec les lumières, les boules brillaient, la musique était bien et l'atmosphère était parfaite. Rachel sourit.

''C'était tellement le fun!!'' dit Rachel en riant.

''Ce l'était! Et je peux bien voir que tu t'es améliorer. Est-ce que tu as pratiquer?'' dit Finn avec un petit sourire.

''En fait..Un peu! J'ai fait de mon mieux! Est-ce que j'étais bien?''

''Rach, tu m'as battu dans les deux dernières parties! Alors, oui tu étais même très bonne!'' dit Finn en riant.

''Ok..'' dit elle en rougissant et regardant parterre.

''Viens avec moi, je veux te montrer quelque chose.''

Ils embarquèrent dans la voiture tandis que Finn conduisait vers une petite clairière. Ils arrivèrent en 5 minutes.

''Wow Finn c'est magnifique ici!'' dit-elle en sortant de la voiture et regardant autour d'elle.

''J'ai l'habitude de venir ici pour m'isoler. Tu sais pour réfléchir.'' dit-il en s'assoyant sur le capot de la voiture. '' Tu viens t'asseoir avec moi?''

''D'accord...''

''Tu sais, quand je ne sais pas quoi faire, je viens me coucher sur le capot de ma voiture et je parle aux étoiles...'' commença Finn

''Finn..''

''Chut...laisse moi continuer. Je sais que les étoiles ne peuvent pas nous répondre, mais je sens que seulement elles peuvent écouter tous mes problèmes...''

''Finn je...''

Ne l'écoutant toujours pas:

''Je suis venu ici l'autre soir. Coucher sur le capot de ma voiture, vois-tu, je me posais tous pleins de questions. Quinn portait toujours ''mon'' bébé et je savais que je ressentais quelque chose de spéciale pour toi. Mais, comme Quinn portait ''mon'' enfant je ne pouvais la laisser tomber, ou en fait je ne le savais pas. Tu sais ce que j'ai fait? J'ai demandé aux étoiles de m'envoyer un signe. LE SIGNE c'était aujourd'hui, oui aujourd'hui...''

Il se retourna vers Rachel. Elle avait les yeux pleins d'eau.

''Oui, Rachel. Aujourd'hui quand j'ai appris le que le bébé n'était pas miens. Et quand nous avons chanter...''

Rachel regarda Finn. Elle ne voulait pas l'interrompre, mais elle n'eut pas le choix.

''Finn... Je suis désolée de t'interrompre, mais il est presque 1 heure''

Finn regarda sa montre et se rendit compte à son tour qu'il était pratiquement 1 heure.

''Oh merde! Oui...hum vas dans la voiture je te reconduis chez toi!''

Ils embarquèrent dans la voiture. Après 15 minutes de routes, ils arrivèrent devant chez Rachel. Elle lui dit qu'il pouvait se mettre dans le stationnement parce que ses pères dormaient profondément.

''Vraiment? Ils ne restent pas éveiller pour toi?'' demanda Finn '' À n'importe quel moment, ma mère reste éveiller pour me voir rentrer.''

''Ils savaient que j'allait être en sécurité ce soir, alors ils sont allés au lit.'' dit Rachel.

''Merci encore pour ce soir Finn. C'était...bien''

''Merci à toi d'être venu avec moi. J'ai pensé ' Pourquoi ne passer une belle soirée avec une bonne...amie'' finit-il sa phrase pas trop sûr de lui.

''Vraiment?''

''Oui!''

''Il faudrait peut-être que j'y aille.'' Elle ouvrit le porte, mais avant qu'elle puisse sortir de la voiture Finn lui prit le bras et la retourna vers lui.

''Tu sais ce que je voulais te dire tantôt à clairière c'est que...''

Rachel prit une grande respiration. Finn ne termina pas sa phrase il prit Rachel par le derrière de la tête et lui donna un baiser. Elle sentit son cœur débattre dans sa poitrine, son estomac se retourner et elle voyait tous pleins d'étoiles. Elle ouvrit doucement la bouche pour le laisser aller plus loin et plaça sa main derrière la tête de Finn et poussa doucement sur sa tête pour en avoir plus, goûter plus. Après un moment, ils se séparèrent, reprenant leur souffle tandis que Finn s'approchait de Rachel pour mettre son front sur le sien. Elle ne pouvait plus arrêter de sourire.

'' Tu sais Finn, je ne suis pas la fille la plus populaire de l'école. Je reçois des facials de slush en pleine figure tous les matins.''

''Je me fou de ce que le monde vont penser. Et en plus, maintenant tu n'auras pas à recevoir le facial toute seule. Je serai là, tenant ta main et ne jamais la lâcher.'' dit il. Elle l'embrassa tout doucement.

''Tu sais pourquoi?... C'est parce que je t'aime Rachel...Oui je t'aime!''

''Tu ne sais pas comment tu me rends heureuse en ce moment.'' dit elle doucement

''Oui je sais! Parce que je te rends heureuse autant que tu me rends heureux.'' il sourit. Ils sortirent de la voiture en souriant. Finn marcha avec elle le 15 pieds qui les séparaient de l'entrée. Ils s'embrassèrent sous la lumière du porche.''

''Alors, lundi je viens te chercher pour aller à l'école? Nous allons pouvoir entrer dans l'école ensemble. dit Finn

Rachel lui un petit signe de tête.

''Merci encore pour aujourd'hui. Tu as fait tourner ma journée à 180 degré.''

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, cette fois ci avec beaucoup plus d'exploration qu'avant, les laissant sans souffle. Elle entra dans sa maison et couru jusque dans sa chambre. Elle se précipita dans son lit et se remémora tous ce qui c'étaient passé. _Je suppose que la petite chanteuse pas trop populaire a réussi à avoir le chanteur principal._ Elle s'endormit rapidement, en souriant.

- - - - - -

Mr. Schu lui avait dit que s'il arrivait trop tard, de lui redonner son auto le jour d'après. Alors, Finn conduisit jusqu'à sa maison, stationna la voiture et entra dans la maison, toujours en souriant de ce qui c'était passé.

''Maman?'' appela-t-il dans la maison silencieuse, regardant autour de lui. ''Maman, es-tu réveillée?'' appela-t-il de nouveau. Il marcha jusqu'à la cuisine pour voir une note sur la table.

_Finn-_

_J'ai reçu un appel de Rachel lorsque tu étais au toilette au bowling. Elle m'a dit ce qui se passait et que je ne devais pas m'en faire, alors je suis aller au lit. J'ai bien hâte de savoir ce qui s'est passé ce soir et à la voix de Rachel je crois que ça doit être bien! Je t'aime, maman_

Finn sourit lorsqu'il finit de lire la note et alla au lit. Il tomba endormit très rapidement, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait durant plusieurs semaine à cause du stress, mais maintenant il savait que tout irait bien. Maintenant qu'elle était là.

**Alors c'était bien!! Laisser moi quelques commentaires!!!!**


End file.
